I'm Scared it will Hurt Him
by Writersblock999
Summary: Ally has something that she needs to tell Austin but she doesn't want to upset him. But will not teling him make it worse or will Austin understand?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction. EVER! I normally like to just read them but I thought I might take a shot at writing one and see how well I actually do. So please be nice and any reviews will be nice :) xxx**

Ally had just sold one of the best and most expensive guitars in the store. She was proud of herself because it had been sitting on the shelves for weeks and her and her Dad just couldn't wait to get rid of it. She turned around to share her excitement with Dez who was already at the store and was waiting for Austin but she saw him eating cereal, off of a guitar, with his mouth!

"DEZ! Why can you not eat cereal like a normal person. With a bowl. And a spoon. And milk." Ally shouted. "Because that would be so not fun and then I would have to be at home and not here. I prefer to be here because I get to see all of the drum kits, banjos, tambourines..." "DEZ! JUST STOP EATING YOUR CEREAL OFF OF THE GUITAR!" Dez knew when not to push Ally so he got up and left the guitar on the floor with the cereal still on it. Ally moaned and went to go and pick up the guitar when Austin walked in.

"Hey Ally. Did you realise that a new store has opened up in the mall and oh my God who was eating cereal off of a guitar? It was Dez wasn't it?" Said Austin. "Yeah, I was in the middle of telling him that there is no food allowed in the store and..." While Ally was mid sentence, Austin walked over to the guitar, picked it up and carried on eating the rest of Dez's cereal. Ally stormed over to Austin but just as she did she walked into the guitar which sent all of the cereal flying across the store.

"Ally!" Austin said in his moany voice. "I was going to eat that!" "JUST GET OUT OF THE STORE. I HAVE CUSTOMERS TO SERVE AND I CAN'T BE DEALING WITH YOU AND DEZ RIGHT NOW. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Austin got up out of the stool that he was sitting on because he knew Ally was obviously upset and didn't want to make it worse but as he started to walk out of the store but as he was walking out Trish was walking in in normal clothes, no uniform. "Hey Trish, did you get a job at a clothes store or are you unemployed at the moment?" Austin said mockingly. Trish looked at him with a stare that said 'not the right time' and Austin left the store.

Trish saw Ally sweeping up the cereal left on the floor and just stared at her. Trish knew what Ally was going through at the moment and it was a tough time for her. It was upsetting for Trish to see Ally like this, so snappy, so different, so not Ally like. Trish walked over to Ally and sat on the floor to help her clean up.

"You have to stop acting like this Ally. You are going to start upsetting people and where would that get you at a time like this? Nowhere Ally."

Ally can remember what it was like telling Trish. Trish came over for dinner and once they had finished they went up to Ally's room. Ally told her what was going on and Trish didn't really react. She knew she had to be strong for Ally. Trish left a couple of minutes after Ally told her. As soon as she left, Ally ran up to her bedroom window so she could see Trish walking down the path. Trish was walking with her head down and Ally knew this wasn't a good sign. She carried on walking though until she got to the corner of the road and broke down completely. Ally ran down the stairs and out of the door to find Trish at the corner of the road sitting on the pavement and crying her eyes out. Ally went over to her and they just sat there for ages. Both half crying and half laughing because they were crying.

Ally stopped sweeping and sat up against a glass case of woodwind instruments. "I know Trish but I don't know what to do." "Ally. You have to tell Austin, it will make you feel better." "I know I do but I am scared. How is he going to act? What is he going to say? I can just see what's going to happen now. He is going to look so sad and hurt and I can't do that to him. He is at the peak of his career and he has so much further to go. If I tell him it may ruin all of that and then I will be to blame for the fall of Austin Moon." "But if you don't tell him, he is just going to find out another way. It's better if he hears it from you."

"I just don't want to see his eyes. The pain I will cause him. Maybe it will be better if I just go and not tell him. No speak to him and then I won't have to face him."

**So that's chapter one. I hope you like it. Please review**

**Love WritersBlock999 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! This was quite a sad chapter to write because what Ally is about to do it what I do in real life. Hope you like it xx

Ally spent the rest of the day at the store. No-one came back to see her and it was a relatively quiet day. Trish said she had to leave after she finished clearing up the cereal to go help her Mum clean the house. Ally's Dad was at another convention so no-one would really know if she closed the store up a little early. Ally ended up closing the store and walking over to the food court to eat because she knew there was nothing at home she could eat. When she got over there, she saw Austin and Dez sitting at a table laughing and joking. She knew she should go apologise for shouting at them earlier so she went and took her food and sat over with them.

"Hey Ally. We were just thinking, are you okay? You have been a bit quiet recently but then when you do talk to us all you do is have a go?" Asked Austin. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just quite stressful over at the store and with Dad being away I'm having to do it all by myself and it's just things like that really. I will try to stop snapping at you but I'm sorry if I do. And I'm sorry I snapped at you today but just please don't eat cereal and food off of the instruments again. People will buy them." "Yeah okay Ally. We're sorry to." They ended up having a fun time eating their food after all. They were laughing and joking about what had actually happened today and were then talking about Austin's new song and if it was nearly finished. Ally said it was and she would play it to Austin tomorrow.

It started to get quite dark so they all decided they would leave the food court and Austin and Ally started to walk home. They live round the corner from each other so they walked home together. "So Ally, are you really okay? I mean, I can tell when you are lying and those excuses you gave back at the food court were complete lies. I know you probably don't want to talk about it but if you do, you know you can talk to me anytime anyplace." "Thanks Austin, that means a lot." They carried on with small talk until they made it to Ally's house. She said bye to Austin and walked in her front door and when she shut it she slid down it and cried. She knew Austin cared about her and that was just going to make it harder to tell him. She didn't know what to do so she knew she had to speak to her Mum.

She walked up he stairs to her bedroom window and looked out. She could see that there were stars so she knew her Mum could see her. She crawled out of the window and sat on the roof and looked up the stars. She said,

"Hi Mum. It's been a tough day. I shouted at Austin and Dez today and they know something is wrong. I don't know what to do. Should I tell them what is going on or should I leave it. I know it will make them upset but Trish can explain it all to them. But is that running away from doing what I should be doing. I just don't want to see the look on Austin's face. We have grown close over these past couple of months and I don't want to see those eyes go big and then the sadness showing through. He will try and disguise it but I know he will be upset. I wish you were still here Mum. You always know what to do and you can rub my hair and tell me everything is going to be alright but I know it won't be. I just don't know what to do Mum." Ally just sat on the roof looking up at the stars with tears running down the side of her face.

What Ally didn't know was that Austin could see what Ally was doing. He had seen her go out on her roof a couple of times but he was to afraid to ask her what she was doing. He couldn't hear what she was saying or if she was saying anything at all. The only thing he knew was that she looked like she was upset. He wanted to go over to her house and ask her what is wrong but he couldn't. Whatever she was going through, she would either have to tell him or go it alone because he hated to see her this upset?

Ally continued to sit on the roof. She knew the longer she sat here the more she is connected with her Mum and the more chance she has to think. After sitting on the roof for nearly an hour, Ally knew what she had to do. She was scared to do it but she knew she would have had to do it sooner or later. She stood up and looked up to the stars "Thanks Mum. You always seem to help me no matter what. I remember what you used to say to me. If you tell people your problems, they will help you through. Keep them to yourself and you are all alone in this big crazy world. I love you Mum."

Ally walked back into her bedroom and knew it was a big day for her tomorrow. She was going to tell Austin what was happening.

So what do you think? Does anyone have any ideas on what Ally might say to Austin? Hope you enjoy reading this chapter and much as I enjoyed writing it. Love WritersBlock999 xxx


End file.
